This invention relates generally to combustion/emission/regeneration processes, and more particularly, to such a process wherein heated media produces radiant energy for conversion to electrical power, as by photovoltaic cells exposed thereto. The invention is particularly applicable to thermophotovoltaic (TPV) electric power generation.
It is known to employ a high temperature radiant emitter, heated by fuel combustion, to activate thermophotovoltaic cells. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,862 to Pelka.
The present invention improves upon the power density, conversion efficiency and apparatus as disclosed in the Pelka patent, through provision of a highly efficient, linear flow combustion/emission/regeneration process and apparatus, wherein the flows of air and of combustion products are periodically reversed through valve operation which controls both of such flows. Furthermore, the method of energy conversion integrates spectral characteristics of the radiant emitter with an optical filter and the photovoltaic cells. Accordingly, the invention fulfills a need for such simple, highly efficient apparatus, as well as process.